


Definition forbidden

by SamdieSemmel



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/M, Hurt Frank Castle, Sister-Sister Relationship, Strong Female Characters, amy Bendix has a sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamdieSemmel/pseuds/SamdieSemmel
Summary: So the character (Rose) is a friend of Amy, and like is basically like a big sister to her, they met like one and a half yrs ago.So Rose wasn`t with her when shit hit the van and Frank did this nice massacre at the bar to save Amy from the bad guys. Now she kind of visits/lives with Amy in that trailer.She is grateful that frank protected her *little sister, but that’s about it.Rose has experience with firearms and martial arts.Im not gonna go into detail abut their past , but might mention why Rose and Amy were separated when things happened.So as I mentioned Rose and Frank don`t get along too well, but you`ll see anyway.
Relationships: Amy Bendix & Frank Castle, Amy Bendix/Original Female Character(s), Frank Castle/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So um yea, its been like a year since I last wrote fanfiction, and basically I have never written a one-shot before, so here it goes.  
> I currently don’t even have any Idea what I want to write about.  
> Also this turned out a two shot.

Lil Summary: So the character (Rose) is a friend of Amy, and like is basically like a big sister to her, they met like one and a half yrs ago.  
So Rose wasn`t with her when shit hit the van and Frank did this nice massacre at the bar to save Amy from the bad guys. Now she kind of visits/lives with Amy in that trailer.  
She is grateful that frank protected her *little sister, but that’s about it.Rose has experience with firearms and martial arts.  
Im not gonna go into detail abut their past , but might mention why Rose and Amy were separated when things happened.

So as I mentioned Rose and Frank don`t get along too well, but you`ll see anyway:

Rose groaned as she sat up from the couch she`d been sleeping on, and was happy to see Frank hadn`t come back yet. She got up, quietly as not to wake Amy who was peacefully sleeping on the only bed the trailer had.  
She made herself a cup of hot brew and ate this protein bar that was laying on the counter.  
Then changed into her workout clothes and did some pushups, and pullups at the doorframe leading to the kitchen, all while trying not to be too loud.

As she was doing a set off pull ups she heard Franks voice from the outside, announcing his arrival.  
She opened the door and told him to keep quiet , because of Amy , ignoring the fact that he was covered in blood beneath his jacket yet again. Frank let out a grunt as answer and made his way to the bathroom,  
to probably tend to his wounds. Meanwhile Rose started doing her last set of push ups, while listening to the frustrated sounds Frank made.  
She decided to ask if he needed help, so she went to the bathroom door and knocked :"You sound like you could use some help, I know we`re not exactly besties but yea I just want you to know Im here if you need help."  
She waited a few seconds, Frank had gone totally silent since she had spoken. She was about go when the door to the bathroom opened. As she stepped inside she could see that Frank had taken off his shirt and was apparently trying to stitch up a nasty cut at his lower back.  
She immediately reached for the wet cloth that was laying on the counter and the rubbing alcohol, and started cleaning his wound with it.  
"How the fuck does that happen?" She asked while preparing to stitch the cut. "Didn`t wear my vest  
and one of those fuckers jumped at me from behind." He flinched as she started stitching.  
"He wouldn`t have gotten the jump at you if I had been there to back you up Castle." At that he visibly tensed "Yea right what would you have done? Shot him?  
killed a man?" Now Rose was pissed too, at his total disregard of her abilities "You`re damn right I would have shot him, and you fucking know it, you know I`m a goddamn good sniper." He flinched as she angrily forced the needle to  
go in. After a moment he said" Yea you keep tellin yourself that, and maybe it`s gonna happen, but I ain`t seen you shoot any weapon before kid." Rose kept her composure and responded passive aggressively  
"Yea because you don`t just go off shooting at random things, and you just don`t want any help because you hope that you get killed right? So you can finally die, well let me tell you something Castle, I don`t like you I don`t give a shit  
if you die or not, but if you do. And I hate to admit it , there won`t be anyone able to protect Amy like you do from what’s commin, so if you really care about her Castle, I suggest you stay alive. And don`t you ever call me Kid again."  
At that he didn’t respond, she silently finished his stitching and put some bandages around his wound. Then she wordlessly cleaned and took care of all the minor injuries he wouldn`t been able to reach and left.

Well that was one nice conversation she thought as she took her bag and exited the trailer.  
Frank still just sat there, thinking about what she had said, it had really gotten to him. The fact that she knew that he didn’t care whether he died or lived. But he forgot to tell her that he didn’t want her to die too, he didn’t want anyone else to get caught up in this mess, and as far as they knew there was no one looking for her, yet. He suddenly heard the door being shut and got out to find Rose was gone. “Damn it .” He uttered.

Rose was determined to get the guys that were after Amy, and so she did something she promised herself to never do again, but it was Amy , so she had to. 

Later that day Rose returned , with a large sport bag contents unknown. She strode inside like on a mission and placed it on the table , ignoring Franks questions as to where shed been and what she had been doing.  
She wordlessly opened the duffle and pulled out a long black box.  
A weapons case, frank recognized.  
“Hey what are you two up to?” Amy asked walking up to them from behind. “Amy I don’t want you to see this, could you please wait in the back?” Rose inquired.  
“Like hell I am, I am sick of being shut out, and treated like a kid from the both of you. I am staying.”  
“Fine, but don’t touch anything, you too castle!” Rose spoke with an annoyed undertone, as she opened the case, and revealed its contents a black Barrett M82.  
“Where the hell did you get this?” Frank furiously inquired. “I took it with me when I left the army.” She answered calmly to release the tension. “Right , you have been deployed, you’re what 20 ? With a criminal background , when would that have happened?”  
Rose let out an annoyed sigh at his disbelief and explained: “ I`m twenty one actually, I went to the army when I was eighteen , stayed till I was like nineteen and a half , I was a natural as sniper, was deployed for a few unimprtant missions, then they wanted to use me and a few other recruits as hitmen, I knew with what I knew they wouldn’t let me live if I refused their offer, so I took my shit and went AWOL. I had to disappear , after that I had to keep over water somehow, and so I did some jobs where I could put my special skills to use. It was extremely violent, and after a while I realized that I couldn’t keep doing it anymore all the things I did were just so wrong. So I searched myself a new kind of job, promising myself to never bring up my past again. I found these guys that were giving out jobs where you had to con people and it was pretty well paid that’s when I met Amy. That was about a year and a half ago.”

Amy had just been silently listening and suddenly uttered “ I thought you trusted me , and that we tell each other everything, and now I hear that you were a hitman , a mercenary?! So you lied to me about your past, and that’s how you were able to shoot a gun and beat up those guys that were after us once. Its like I don’t even know you anymore.”  
Frank just silently watched, though it looked like he was contemplating something in his head.  
“ Amy , you know I love you, you are like a sister to me, and I didn’t want you to know about this because its dangerous, there are still people looking for me and its dangerous for everyone who knows about this. And I tried to leave that part of my life behind, so I decided to never tell anyone , till now.”  
“Yea its too dangerous, that’s what everyone keeps telling me , you know what you two , deserve each other, both keeping secrets and telling everyone its for their best ,but you-“ she was pointing at Rose “and especially you –“ now she pointed at Frank “ Are just psychopaths who like to find excuses for the awful things that you do.” With that Amy took her stuff, and went to exit the trailer. “Wow where do you think you are going.“ Frank suddenly inquired. “ Don’t even try to stop me , I am staying with Curtis, I am so sick of you too, but hey maybe you two can go on a murder spree together now. That’s what you do right?!” With a loud thud the door was slammed shut and Amy gone. 

Rose wanted to go run after Amy, but Frank grabbed her arm and held her back “Don’t , she’s save with Curt , and you and me have to talk anyway.” Rose wriggled out of his hold and countered :” Oh we have nothing to talk about, the only thing we had in common , just left, I don’t owe you anything!”

She made her way to the table and started packing her stuff. Frank in the meantime phoned Curtis, about Amy.  
Curtis told him that Amy had already called him and asked if she could stay with him, and that he was on his way to pick her up.  
Now he turned to Rose, he watched her furiously trying to fit all her belongings in one small duffle, he would have never thought that she was ex military, but he had never seen her fight before too, except for when they first met ,she had pointed a gun at him and they had almost killed each other if it hadn’t been for Amy stepping in. 

“I just talked to Curt , he is picking her up , she’s save now, you don’t need to worry about her kid.” Rose ignored him, but stopped packing and sat down burying her head in her hands.

She had realized that she wasn’t mad at Amy, or Frank, she was mad at herself, for burying up her past.  
“Look just give her some time, she`ll come around sooner or later, you were just trying to protect her she`ll see that.” Frank spoke sitting down on the other end of the couch. Rose didn’t look up but mumbled :”I don’t think so, she hates me now, I messed it up again, she’s the only one I care about and now she hates me too. I should have never lied to her , I mean how could I keep this from her ?” Now it sounded like she was crying. “Look , kid. I – . I knew when I was deployed I signed up for this shady operation that wasn’t the normal kind of mission, hell I knew that this might affect me later in my life. That it might have some consequences when I`d come home. Even endanger my family. But I ignored those thoughts , I ignored all reason because I liked it, I always loved it. War all that shit. My wife knew , she told me herself that it was ok , that she loved me anyway.  
But in the back of my head I knew , I always knew that I was and undoubtably am the reason they died. I had a choice, I could have signed out, lived a happy life, but I didn’t. What I wanna say is , you had the chance to get out, and you did, you are a good person Rose , and I don’t believe that Amy hates you for one second.” 

Rose sighed “Yea , but I am just as bad, when I fled I could have gone under, really disappeared , but I didn’t I searched the fight I took jobs that were just as bad as the one they had offered me in the army. Back then I beat up guys just for the fun of it sometimes. I decided that I wanted to fight , and it didn’t matter if it was in the army , as private security, or something else. When I fled I noticed it that itch , the need for violence. Till I finally realized that it had to stop, that I had to stop.” She looked at him and when Frank didn’t answer she continued :” And keeping it from Amy was wrong, I should have told her who I really am, what I had done, but I just wanted to feel normal. But regardless of what I did , I never killed anyone. I beat them up, tortured even but I never killed, I didn’t want to go that far.”  
Frank now regarded her and said:” You´re better than me kid, you haven’t crossed that line you still have a chance at normal. You were right trying to keep the past in the past and when this is over, you should take Amy and go start a new life, get a chance at normal.” 

Rose regarded him for a moment before getting up and grabbing her bag “Thanks Castle, for keeping Amy save, and for the advice. I´m gonna go now, call me when Amy comes back.” She said laying a burner phone down next to him, before walking to the door.

“Castle you are probably the only one that’s able to give her the protection she needs, now , but I want you to know that when she’s save you don’t send her to me, my life never was normal and never will be. And don´t take this personally, but I hope we´ll never meet again.”  
-And with that she left.


	2. Chapter 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I last read this a month or 3 months ago, I have no idea if this is corrected.   
> Thanks. For even considering to read this.

Chapter 02   
As promised Frank had kept Rose updated about Amy. After that she didn’t hear from him again.  
Amy searched the whole trailer till she finally found it, the burner Phone that Rose had given to Frank. She flipped it open and called the only number in the call log, it took a while till Rose finally picked up:” What ya want Castle?” She answered in a groggy sounding voice.   
Amy uttered:” Its me, Frank has been arrested, I need your help to get him out.”

“Amy are you ok? I knew Castle wasn’t that good, only a matter of time before something like this happened.” She murmured into the phone.   
It only took Rose a few minutes to come to Amy, she drove them to the hospital were they held Frank. On their way there Rose managed to snag a police uniform, more like she knocked a female officer out and took her uniform.  
“You know you didn’t have to do that , you could have just taken one of these nurse uniforms, like me.” Amy uttered as they were getting into the elevator. “Yea but those don’t come with a gun do they?” Rose countered.“ You are unbelievable.” Amy chuckled.

They arrived at the 3rd floor where Frank was held, and got out of the elevator. Rose did quick work showing off her badge and escorting Amy to Franks room.   
When they arrived, there was already a blonde woman sitting next to Frank. “Wow, well Castle you look like shit.” Rose uttered without thinking, and regretting it immediately. “Rose ,Amy what the hell you two doing here?” Frank snarled furiously.   
”Well Frank I can’t let you die, did you really think that I wouldn’t come to bust you out?” Was Amy´s response while she went to pick his handcuffs. “Who are these women , Frank?” The blonde woman inquired. “I’m Amy , and that’s my sister form another mister Rose.” Amy answered for Frank.   
“And you are that Reporter chick, Karen Page right?” Rose inquired. “ That’s me.” Karen confirmed.   
“Frank we need to get you out of here, everyone knows you are here now, they will come and try to kill you.” Amy insisted as Frank refused to let her pick the locks of his cuffs.  
“Maybe you should just let them do it. Rose get her out of here.” Frank mumbled.

“What the fuck Castle, we come here to get you and you are coming with us, wether you want to or not, I´m not gonna let you quit just yet.” Rose concluded , getting the handcuff keys and staring to uncuff him.  
When she was done she looked at him expectantly as he wouldn’t move.

“I can´t go with you, I did something that can´t be forgiven. I am no different from him.” Frank stammered. “What do you mean by that , and who are you talking about?” Rose questioned. She had to admit Frank looked like a mess, and she was pissed because no one was able to tell her what had actually happened to him. She waited patiently , but Frank wouldn’t answer.   
Then suddenly a homeland security agent called Madanni turned up, she was apparently already acquainted with Frank. She said something abut Frank killing three innocent women, and him fighting some called Russo.  
Rose was just about done when she grabbed Amy´s arm :” Come on lets go.”

Amy turned to her surprised :” I thought we were going to get Frank outta here?”   
Rose pointed at Frank and exhorted :” You see that , he’s done with this shit, and it’s time that we are too, I will just have to find a way to get us out of the country and then well be save. So lets go Amy.” Amy was not having it, she wiggled out of Rose`s grip and got to Franks bed  
” Frank, you can´t just give up, you need to come with us.” She pleaded.

“You should go kid, you’ll be save with her.” Was Franks response. In the meantime Madanni and Karen had excused themselves to go look at some evidence. There was a knock on the door and a Cop came in, he said he needed to talk to Frank alone, so Rose and Amy left. Rose couldn’t convince Amy to go so they stood there waiting. There was a chink in the roller blinds through that Rose could see into the room, she was looking through it when she saw the Cop pulling out a syringe and Frank providing his arm for a probably lethal injection.  
She immediately sprung into action, almost kicking the door in and jumping at the assailant. She knocked the syringe right out of his hand, letting it fly across the room. She kicked him in the groin and tackled him to the floor. 

When she made the mistake to briefly look up at Frank, the cop suddenly got the upper hand and got her in a chokehold. That didn’t last for long though, because Frank came from behind stabbing the life right out of him. The attackers body sank to the floor like a lifeless bag.

Rose coughed and turned to look at Frank.   
“Are you alright?” Frank inquired in a raspy voice. Rose just nodded. They both just stood there for a moment staring into each others eyes trying to read what the other was thinking.   
Then Amy made her presence known: “What the fuck was that Frank? You were just going to let that man kill you? You were going to let him do it?” Frank just gave her a guilty look.  
Madanni and Karen came right after and Karen almost screamed :” You didn’t do it Frank, you didn’t kill those women Frank!” 

After that the actual escape finally begun, Frank got dressed as Cop and escorted out by Madanni, Rose went out the front to get the car ready, Karen triggered the fire alarm and Amy got back into her civilian clothes to get out at the front door.   
Rose arrived at the back entrance just in time to see a police officer pointing a gun at Frank and Madanni. She carefully advanced before holding her gun right to his head.  
”Don´t move , give me your weapon , now!” Rose exhorted. The Cop did as she said but unfortunately he turned an saw her face. Rose urged Madanni to move Frank behind her , as she took the policeman’s gun and started to retreat. When she was about twenty feet from them she asked Frank:” Can you run?” He begrudgingly nodded, and they took off towards the car. Leaving Madanni to deal with the cop. Rose grabbed Franks arm and put it above her shoulders so she could support him. When they finally made it to the car , Amy was already there waiting for them, and helped Frank in the backseat. Grace got into the drivers seat and they drove off.

When they arrived at the trailer , Rose told Amy to check the trailer and then hold open the door. Rose helped Frank out of the car and offered him support but he denied with a grunt. “Great so you’re back to your old grumpy self.” She uttered frustrated.   
After that , everything went to shit. This creepy looking buttered and bruised guy showed up, he was apparently the hitman trying to kill Amy and Frank. 

They managed to barricade themselves inside the trailer, creepy hitman guy outside shouting something about them coming out or him opening fire. It didn’t matter anyway , Rose would not let anything happen to Amy , so she buckled up with her M16 which she had grabbed from the car and was ready to step out and kill this guy when Frank shoved her aside and stepped out instead , unarmed.

He kicked the trailer door closed and barked :”You don’t wanna kill them, just me , its me you want , lets solve this like men. You and me , no guns , just a fair fight!”   
Rose had to keep Amy from storming out, as much as she wanted to keep Frank from getting killed too she knew that he could actually handle it. And apparently Franks speech served its purpose, because the two men were now advancing each other unarmed , ready for a fistfight.  
It was Frank who threw the first punch, the creep dodged it and hit Frank straight in the face, you could see droplets of blood flying around as Franks head was knocked back by the force of the punch.

But Frank recovered almost instantly charging at the guy and wrestling him to the ground where he started to repeatedly hit him in the face. The hitman’s head was being thrown from side , his nose had already been broken at the first punch and his blood splattered everywhere. Somehow he managed to get Frank off of him, and picked up a chain lying on the floor , he started to whip Frank with it. Frank tried to shield himself holding up his arms. Then the hitman slung the chain around Franks neck, at first it looked like he had Frank but then suddenly Frank turned and caught the guy with the chain. Now the chain was around both of their necks. If they kept on fighting they would both die, it didn’t look like either one of them cared.

The hitman choked out :” Oh.. ..Only the w…wor..worthy one… o ..us ll survive.” Franks answer was a grunt and they both kept on struggling , both looking like they were going to pass out any second.

Rose came running out of the trailer followed by Amy , she was about ready to free Frank when he looked at them and shook his head. After that the struggle between the two men went on till Frank seemed to loose consciousness , but not without taking the hitman guy with him. Frank was on top of the creep when he managed to strangle him , his own blood dripping onto the guys face as he finished him off and then almost instantly passed out on top of the him.

Rose was the one freeing Frank from the chains and starting CPR frequently shouting at him not to die.  
There was so much blood on him , whether it was his or the hitman’s was unclear she was starting to doubt that he would make it when he suddenly opened his eyes coughing up some blood. She turned him on his side so that he wouldn’t choke on his own blood.

“Frank , are are you okey?” Rose quizzed. He looked a litte distraught but slurred :”Yea Yeah.” Then Amy came down to him giving him a tight hug.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this makes any sense at all.  
> And don't comment.


End file.
